epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 2: Jason and Ramone
Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 2: Jason and Ramone is the twelfth installment of Dis Raps For Hire and the second episode of Season 2. In this episode, EpicLLOYD disses two boys, Jason and Ramone, who were friends with Derik until he admitted to being gay, while Nick, his cousin, and his female friend, Sammy, tried to help him. It was released on June 5th, 2013. Lyrics This story is shittier than a used pair of Depends! A dude betrayed and then bullied by his two best friends! And just when he's trying to live his life openly! Now let's see what happens if you push me! You wanna feel hate? Fine, you can have it! I spit dark and cold as the deep space between planets! Derik saw a chance to be brave, and he grabbed it, And y'all turned your backs on your friend like some faggots! And you'll be happy to know I'm comfortable telling you That this F-bomb don't belong to y'all no more like it used to! It's a man with no spine, no pride or respect, And it don't describe Derik, nope! Not one bit! But I ain't heard a better term for the two of you yet, So take your weak words back like a slap in the face, dicks! And those other insults that you utter, Why don't you pick something a little better than butt-lover? I shoot your ununique disses down like Duck Hunter! Y'all are about as soft as my nut butter! Not a discriminator when it comes to stomping a hater, I been the same way since I was a 6h grader. Who gives a fuck if it's a choice? Who gives a fuck if it's not? It's nonya business either way, so you can step the fuck off! And props to Sammy! Good friends are hard to find. You got balls, girl, more than these two pussies combined. Ey yo, big cuz Nick, you're the shit, man, dig? The type of kid that I could totally be cool with. So here's a recap: it's a quick flash photo. Derik comes out like YOLO; he chose to Tell two bros named Jason and Ramono. They go homo-phobo like a pair of fake cholos! EpicLLOYD's like nono, then I beat you like the popo. Leave your brain swoll till all you can say is Hodor. Rip your face off like the Misfits logo. Now these mofos right here have been dis rapped fo sho! Trivia *In the beginning of the video, Lloyd used the force on the bully. This was most likely a hint for the next rap battle (possibly Darth Vader). *This is the first Dis Rap in which Lloyd is interrupted whilst reading the victim's comment. *This is the first Dis Rap of season 2 to use the new series' title card. *At the start of each Dis Rap, after reading the requester's comment, Lloyd yells angrily. In this episode, he only lets out a growl. *This Dis Rap featured Bryce Wissel in the beginning as a bully, predating his first official ERB appearance in Blackbeard vs Al Capone by four months. Related videos Behind the Scenes Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Ep. 2 Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Bryce Wissel